Sometimes it BITES To Be Starfire
by Pozest-Illusion
Summary: Star gets bitten by some weird bug then strange things start happening, but is it for better or worse? RobStar
1. Bite worse than the Bark

Sometimes it BITES to be Starfire

PozestIllusion

Summary: Star gets bitten by some weird bug then strange things start happening, but is it for better or worse? Rob/Star

Disclaimer: Though I own none of these wonderful characters, you can not take away my right of wishing that I did.

Starfire sat calmly on the sofa, sighing happily. The last few days had been so peaceful, and the siren hadn't gone off forever. It felt strange for everything to be so calm… But never the less she enjoyed it. The whole team had, even Raven. The girls had done a walk through of every mall in jump city. And the boys had played every video game in the house. Robin trained madly, a few hours later realizing he could actually relax! Raven meditated for two hours straight. And Beastboy had taken the opportunity to explain the benefits of tofu to Cyborg. Not that Cyborg was listening… He was busy programming some new technology into…well himself. But all good things must come to an end…eventually. But no matter how long they waited the end didn't seem to come, and well…they were beginning to get bored. Finally Robin decided to call a titans meeting, just because, he was bored out of his mind.

Star looked at Robin respectfully waiting instructions, but secretly admiring his hair… How'd he get it to stick out like that? What hair gel did he use? However Star was convinced that he'd look great it any hair-do…and then that uniform really set everything off, made everything click… But he had also looked awesome in a tux… But the thing she liked the most, had to be his mask… I mean what was behind that thing? If she were more like her sister, Blackfire, she run right up and rip it off. But she wasn't her sister, she was Starfire. And she loved Robin. She respected Robin; he always knew what to do, and what to say. Except when it came to her… She brushed these thoughts out of her head, to him he was the team Leader, and she was his teammate, and his friend, but nothing more… But-

"Titans, I have called you here because… I'M BORED OUT OF MY MIND! And by the looks of it you are too." Robin began. He was right Cyborg looked like he might actually be ready to try tofu. Raven remained emotionless, but more calm than usual. Meanwhile, Beastboy's eyes darted around from place to place quickly, as if he were an animal about to be let out of its cage. But Star just sat there, giving her full attention to Robin; ready to do whatever he wanted her to do. "Recently the city has given me a call, they say that the crime rate is going down for once, and they feel if we aren't working then they are wasting money buying our food, and cable…and stuff… So they have given us a new mission… It seems there is a spider infestation advancing on the city…and-" "They want us to play pest control?" Asked Cyborg. "Well… Yeah." "Why don't they just hire some exterminators?" asked Raven. "Well… Most of them are on house calls… and I thought since everybody seems so bored we could help…" "That is our job, is it not? To protect the city? Whether it is in danger from insects or mutant humans", said Star. Robin looked at her grateful for her support. Reluctantly the titans agreed. And began setting off to commence battle with the spiders.

As they walked toward their destination Robin caught up with Star, "Hey Star, thanks for-" Star starred straight ahead, "I was merely doing as I was told." Sadness dripped from her voice, but Robin pretended not to notice. Star had convinced herself that Robin would never like her, all he wanted was an obedient team, and she wanted him to be happy. She tried acting like Raven no emotions, but being Tamarian she was naturally emotional. She loved Robin, and nothing could change that. A single tear leaked from her eye but Robin couldn't see it because her was walking on Star's other side. "Well taking orders or not I appreciate it." Star stayed silent. "Really Star I don't know what i-what the team would do without you." Star brushed away her tear with one hand, then turned to face Robin, "Friend, you are my teammate, and my friend, my best friend. If you need me I will be there." Robin starred at her, tried to figure out how to reply to that, "It's great to know that Star but have you ever consider being more- WHOA!" Right as the offer to be his girlfriend was about to come out they reached their destination Spider valley.

"Spider infestation? Man, that is the understatement of the century!" There were small spiders everywhere, climbing up building scattering, going down the street, climbing up a street lamp, and making a giant web that stretched over the entire street. The titans were usted to fight BIG bad guys, that had serious skill, quality, not quantity. But fighting these spiders would be more difficult, because they were so small, are there were millions of them! So Quantity, not quality. If it had been two are three larger spiders no problem, but these spiders were so small they could fit anywhere…

Robin recovered from shock, in time to shout his catchphrase, "Titans Go!" And so they sprang into action. Cyborg started shooting every which way with his laser canon. Raven lifted a long layer of spiders into the air, and with a clap of her hands they smashed together, killing most of them off, this appeared to be the most affective technique. Star flew into the air to blast some spiders into space, but she found it difficult to fly when she felt so unhappy, which left her no choice but to land in the middle of the spider pit, which usted to be called a sidewalk. Anger was an emotion she had no trouble feeling, she blasted spiders left and right so quickly that she looked like a glowing green oval. But the spiders being very small, were hard to hit, many seeped into gaps, and advanced on Star. At first she didn't notice them crawling up her boots and when she finally did, she went into serious blasted mode, not to kill them but to get them off her. The smart bugs climbed up heel of her boot, where it was harder to get hit in the end only one spider made it to the top of the boot. Star attempted to shake the spiders off and it worked well (her boots were slippery) except the one spider at the top of her boot fell into her boot. At first she didn't feel it, then she did. Now Star was scared of bugs or anything she just didn't like them crawling up her leg (all sane people agree.) But before she had a chance to even scream, the spider bit her ankle.

A/N: Sorry but had to set the scene, I promise much more Robin and Starfireness will occur!


	2. Love Bites

Chapter 2 (Love Bites)

A/N: I realized to put up another chapter I actually had to write one first! ;)

There was something odd about that spider, and something even stranger about it's bite. As soon as it bit her, Star shut down. She didn't faint, her brain just shut down, slowly, energy fading. Like what happens when you turn off a computer. Everything went black for Star, and with her brain momentarily disconnected, she crumpled to the ground. Now keep in mind there are still spiders…EVERYWHERE! And although she did manage to kill some, by falling on them, many, many more remained. And they began to crawl over her. So Star was now cover in a thick layer of spiders…

It was then that Robin chose to realize his second most used catch phrase, "Starfire!" Squishing bugs as he went, he quickly made his way to her. Luckily Robin wears gloves and was able to brush off a lot of the spiders. He looked Star over while he helped her to he feet. She was konked out, no chance of her being able to fight. He thought about asking one of the others to take he home but really, Starfire and Robin where the least helpful, when it came to spiders. Sure Robin could squash them, and throw things out them, but they where smart bugs… They got out of the way! Meanwhile he yelled to Beastboy who was in the form of a T-Rex, stomping away… "Hey, something knocked Star out I'm going take her home, K?" No one stopped him. So he picked her up and carried her home in a classic princess fashion.

When they got home he sat her own the coach, and was about to walk away but… There was something about her that reeled him in closer. Maybe it was love, or maybe it was the fact that he knew something very odd had just happened. After all Star doesn't usually randomly faint… Or maybe something had happened… But no marks on her body proved that theory. But he could stop himself he stroked her hair, and tucked a stray bit behind her ear. Star mouth twitched into a slight smile, and though she was out for the count, she mumbled something in her language. Robin wished he could understand her, he wished he could know more about her, but most of all he wished he could kiss her. Suddenly he found himself leaning in, but he pulled himself back, the kiss could wait until she was conscious. Suddenly Star was wincing, her arm reached slightly for her right leg… Robin wondered… He unzipped the boot and gently pulled it off, and then he set it on the ground, and watched a spider scamper off. From where he was sitting he could see a slight red bump on her leg, where the spider had bit her, but he couldn't see the tiny fang marks…

After a while Star finally woke up to see Robin right above her, she smiled at this thought, until she realized she was in their tower. "Robin…?" "Star, we were fighting the spiders and you passed out, so I took you home." Star looked confused, but she nodded. She tried to sit up but winced, the spider bite stung like a bee's sting. Robin told her to stay there, and then ran off to get something for her leg… He came back two seconds later carrying a band-aid, and disinfectant. Star just laid back, and watched. Star couldn't help smiling when Robin unwrapped the bright pink band-aid, she wasn't sure why but it seemed really funny that macho Robin, was holding a delicate pink band-aid. She was smiling even more when he helped her to her feet, "That was one heck of a spider bite", he told her. "I will be fine", she assured him, trying not to wince, "It was only a small spider was it not?" Robin was about to reach out and tuck the loose hair behind her ear again but stopped himself. "Robin? What were you again to say? Before we found the spiders?" Robin strained to remember, that's right he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend… But the timing just didn't feel right to him, "Oh… Nothing…" He wanted to ask her… At the right time.

A/N: So when exactly will 'the right time' come? Read the next chapter to find out! Please read and review! ;) Thanko! (Thanko should be a word!)


	3. Love Bug

Chapter 3 (Love Bug)

Back in the spider pit of doom, more spiders seemed to appear every second. "Man, what is up with the spiders on parade show?" Cyborg asked. The spiders had began to form snaking lines that curved into letters… "What're they spelling? U- S-U-C… You…Suck!", Beastboy yelled angrily at the little bugs, "Yeah! Well at least I can spell!" "Beastboy are you seriously yelling at bugs?" Raven smiled at him in a you're-so-stupid-but-very-cute sort of way. "As a matter of fact I am. Hey when do you think Robin's coming back? I'm getting tired?" Raven continued teasing, "Well, you wouldn't be so tired if you hadn't used all your energy yelling at bugs!", she laughed to herself, she couldn't kid herself she did like Beastboy… But all she could think to do was be mean to him. "Oh? And I suppose YOU'VE never yelled at a bug in your life?" Raven turned away, grinning, she continued squashing rows of bugs, she decided to go back to focusing, even being sarcastic to Beastboy was beginning to bring out feelings…

Back at the tower Robin looked over Star, once more, "Are you SURE you're all right?" "It is merely… A bug bite", she shivered. That shiver worried Robin, he grabbed he hand, "Star, you're FREEZING!" She shivered again in reply, "No, I am merely… Cold." Robin gave her a what-am-I-going-to-do-with-you look, and grabbed the remote. He pushed a button, and the video game screen rolled up to the ceiling, while a fireplace popped up from the floor. Star just starred at it. Robin pressed another button and a fire appeared in the center, now THAT Star recognized. "Star, you stay here try to get warm, I'll be right back." Star starred blankly at him, a little smile on her face. Seconds later Robin came back carrying a HUGE blue blanket. He threw it to her, "Feeling warm yet?" "Um… I am, getting there…" Robin smiled, he loved how she talked, with purpose, but awkward pauses often ruined the effect. That completed her the innocent look.

Starfire pulled the blanket over her head, Robin laughed and pulled it down, to cover her feet. That's when he realized she still had one boot on, "Do you ever take off your boots?" "No, not really…" "Feeling better?" "I usually feel better when I am with you Robin", Star smiled innocently. Star's smiles where contagious and even though he was worried about her he soon found a smile creeping across his face. "What am I gonna do with you Star?" Star didn't quite know how to answer that question but she grinned at him, her eyes sparkling brightly against the fire. "Why do you not sit Robin?" Robin didn't need to be asked twice, he fell/sat down next to her, and even though he wasn't cold he soon found himself under the blanket snuggling (innocently) with Star. He finally thought the moment had come, to finally ask her to be his girl he opened his mouth, "WE'RE HOME!" "Gah!" Robin fell off the couch, because the rest of the team's arrival had totally caught him off guard. But Beastboy didn't stop talking, "You shoulda been there I was like, the spider crushing champion!" "You say that like it's something to be proud of", Raven rolled her eyes. But Beastboy ignored her, " No really I- Hey Robin do you often lay on the floor?" Robin, blushing madly stood up VERY quickly… I was looking for…Er…um… a …" "RiGHT, of COURSE you were…" Beastboy grinned his obvious annoying smile, like he knew he interrupted the special moment. Robin had to stop himself from socking him.

"So how's Starfire?" Beastboy asked in a hint hint, nudge nudge, cough cough, kinda way. "I am well", said Star, a vague look of disappointment in her eyes. Star stood up, while the blanket slipped back onto the couch. "Good night", Star walked toward her room, and Robin couldn't help but notice a slight limp. He looked around for a reason to follow her… Aha! Her other boot! He grabbed it and ran after her… Well no wonder there was a slight limp, the boots were high heeled, "Hey Star, wait up!" Star whipped around so fast that her hair went flying, almost hitting Robin in the face. She brushed her hair behind her with one hand, "Yes, Robin?" "You..ah..You forgot your boot…" He handed it to her, for a boot it was pretty heavy, he noticed Star slightly sagged under it's weight. "You're sure, you feel ok, Star?" "Um-hum, really Robin, you worry too much…" Carrying one boot in her arms, and the other on her foot, Star delicately limped into her room. Shutting the door behind her, she dropped the boot and calmly walked over to her bed, and then she passed out, and fell backwards into a deep sleep, never to awaken until next morning. A small blue night-light lit up the room, glowing a bright light blue, even through the pink band-aid. No questioning it, there was something weird about that bite.

A/N: So do you like the BB-Ravenness going on? Do you like my story? I can't read you're mind! So I'd really appreciate it! Thanks! (Thanko. Gracias, Danka…)


	4. When The Bed Bugs Bite

Chapter 4 (When the Bed Bugs Bite.)

The next thing Star knew she was stuck in the middle of a huge spider web, unable to get out. Slowly a spider, who was actually bigger than the web, started inching toward her. Star screamed for help, then she screamed for Robin. She looked around for the rest of the team, but she was the only one there, her communicator beeped but her arms were fastened securely to the web, "Robin!" The spider bared its fangs and grinned at her, "You Birdie boyfriend won't always be here to safe you Starfire." She desperately kicked her legs trying to get them loose to no avail. "Robin", she whimpered. Out of nowhere Robin came sailing in on a strand of web, he kicked the spider in the stomach, which made it lose it's balance; it fell off the web and harshly onto the floor, where the other titans were waiting, "Titans Go!" They securely fastened it to the floor, with oversized pink band-aids. Then to the right of her a dark figure scuttled off, in a rush, it looked half spider, and half man… Fang? Suddenly Robin was cutting her off the web, then she found herself falling, through a crack in the web, she looked up to Robin as she fell to the ground. He stretched his hand out to try to grab her, "Sttaaaaarrrfiiiirrrreee…." Wait, what was with the sudden slow motion? THUMP. She hit the floor.

"Starfire?" , Star woke up with a start, as she opened her eyes she realized that she was looking at the room upside down. "Who is it?" "It's Robin." Star turned her head and saw her bed next to her, she figured that she had fallen off her bed, so she got up, off the floor and opened the door. She came face-to-face with Robin. "How are you feeling?" "It was merely a spider bite, I am fully mended", Star lied; the truth was the bite stung a little, and it hurt when she used that leg, like she'd pulled a muscle. But she figured that was normal. "Are you sure?" Robin looked like he had his doubts. "Yes. Why?" "Star, it's 3 in the afternoon. The sirens didn't even wake you up." "Oh… How odd…" "Luckily it was no big deal, a small break-in, bank robbery… Well you must be hungry…" "Well…" Starfire ran her fingers through her hair, it felt a little sticky, but she figured she must have walked through some spider webs yesterday, "Right after you." "Behind, Star." She cocked her head, thought about it for a moment, then nodded, "Right behind you." She dashed into her room and grabbed a comb, hurriedly she ran it through her hair, then she set it on the table but something caught her eye… Stuck between the teeth of the comb was a thick white substance, like many spider webs stuck together. Star shrugged it off, and went to walk out of the room. She took a step on her bitten leg but without warning it gave out, she stood up and carefully walked to the main room,

Star figured everything her leg was doing was normal, a healing process of the spider bite… Something like that… As she walked down the stairs to the main room, her leg gave out again, which sent her tumbling down the stairs, she quickly recovered, though her vision began to blur. Robin rushed to her side, "Are you ok?" "I am glorious", Star grinned bravely. "Star, this ISN'T normal, are you sure you only got bitten by a spider?" "Robin, I cannot assure you that it was merely a spider, but I feel glorious I-" "Star?" "Yes?" "I'm over here." Star was at the moment talking to air, she turned around, everything was a bit blurry but she nodded, "Oh." As Robin helped her up, he noticed a new bite on her left leg; it had a tinge of blue, oddly enough… "Hold on Star, I'll be right back…" he helped her to the couch, and then rushed off, coming back with a bright purple band-aid. He handed it to Star, who couldn't find the bite, he figured she needed glasses so her pointed at the spot it usted to be in 5 seconds ago, but he found it wasn't there anymore. Star's vision returned to normal, and she found the bite had moved to the back of her left leg. Robin thought it was weird, spider bites don't just move but he didn't say anything. Then Star took off her old pink band-aid, and found that, the bite was gone, "Star something weird is going on here." "I know."

A/N: Short Chapter, I know but that's the way I write. So… WHAT do YOU think is happening? Did you like this chapter, or do you hate it so much you order me to rewrite it? Well… Tell me in a review please! Thanks.


	5. Starting To Bug Me

Chapter 5 (Starting To Bug Me.)

Later, well not much later… Ok well, later enough to call it later… The titans were waiting on the couch while the boys argued over what the movie pick of the night would be. The TV was on a news station temporarily. Suddenly a warning flashed over the screen, the boys continued to fight but Raven, and Starfire tuned in. It was hard to hear over the boys arguing but they could hear enough to under stand that they were talking about the spider infestation, apparently it was getting worse. The spiders were acting so oddly that it became apparent that they were either attacking under orders…or they weren't spiders at all.

Star shivered, she was beginning to hate spiders more and more. Robin stopped arguing and sat next to Star, "Robin, I am scared." "Don't be scared Star, they're only bugs, I mean, what kind of damage can they do?" Beastboy stopped arguing with Cyborg, "Dude, do you not remember Killer Moth?" Robin glared at Beastboy, "That was different." "How can you be sure?", Cyborg asked. "Any possible villains that might be capable of controlling spiders?" Raven asked. Starfire remembered her dream, "Fang?" "Yeah…But, isn't he in Jail?" "When has that stopped anyone before?" Robin asked, "I agree with Star. I say we pay the jail a visit." "Man, are you sure that's a good idea?" Asked Cyborg. "Yeah! Dude, do you have any idea how many of those guys are there because WE put them there?" Added Beastboy. "Unless you literally want to surf the web, I suggest you focus less on past, more on present, we've got to get to the bottom of this", Robin commanded. Star grinned, she loved how she had suggested something and Robin took it seriously, she shivered.

Minutes later the titans shuffled into Cyborg's car, "I call front!", said Beastboy. Raven took a side, Star slide into the middle. Obviously Cyborg was in the front, because he wouldn't let anyone else drive it. So Robin took the other side, he bumped into Star as Cyborg sped off, "Star, you're freezing again!" Robin hastily buckled up, for fear of flying into the windshield, due to Cyborg's reckless driving. (How exactly did he get a license?) Then he did something very unexpected: He removed his cape… And put it around Star's shoulders. Star grinned, petting where the cape lay on her shoulder. She was wearing Robin's cape. For a moment she found herself wondering: Superhero-wise did give a girl a cape mean you were going steady? Like a class ring, or an identification bracelet (A/N: I WANT AN IDENTIFACTION BRACELT SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BAD!) She shook her head, amazing what you can learn from watching TV…

"Everything's going to be ok Star, I promise", Robin tucked that famous stray hair behind her ear. Her eyes sparkled like gems, she was too cold to talk, but she grinned at him. "Say, Star… I was wondering..." All of a sudden the car came to a screeching halt, sending Star flying, seat belt still on, into Robin's lap. Raven sat on her seat perfectly straight as if nothing had happened. "Oh man", Cyborg said eyes wide open. The road ahead was covered with millions of little spiders. Beastboy turned pale beneath his green skin, "Well, at least we know we're going the right way…."

"Well I say, we continue on foot", said Cyborg. Star shivered violently, she nibbled on her lip. Robin put a protective arm around her, "Don't open that door. We can clean the car, but we don't even know if these are real spiders." Cyborg opened his mouth to argue but her knew not to mess with robin when he used that tone of voice. Cyborg sped through spider highway in top speed. The jail was only a little less spidery, but they didn't have any intention of attacking, in fact the made a pathway. Star shivered, robin put his arm around her as he led her into the jail, Beastboy and Cyborg followed, with Raven in the back. As soon as Robin opened the jail door, the spiders rushed forward, they didn't get very far, 3 seconds later they became encased in black energy and got smashed together. Raven rolled her eyes, and followed the others through the door.

Robin approached the desk, his arm never leaving Star's shoulder, "We'd like to see Fang…Fang… Fang." Robin wondered what Fang's last name was; do villains even have last names? "Oh I'm sorry 'Fang' was discharged a week ago, let out earlier for… Good behavior." Star thought Robin might blow up, " HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KEEP THE STREETS CLEAN, IF PEOPLE KEEP LETTING OFF THE VILLIANS FOR GOOD BEHAVIOR?" Star shivered weakly, she fell/bumped into Robin, she continued leaning on him. "You know I was wondering that same thing myself. But… Well, he isn't here so you wanta see someone else? Overload… That freaky Magician Guy? Kitten? Plasmu-" "No, we came here to see… Yeah I'd like to speak to Kitten." Suddenly Starfire stood upright again, "No, Robin… I do not think…that..I…" Robin whispered in her ear, "She's Fang's girlfriend, maybe she knows something." Star opened her mouth to protest, but sadly nodded instead. "Right this way…"

A/N: Uh-oh, something is actually happening! Wait what exactly is happening? What do YOU think is happening? Are you even reading it? Is anyone reading my story? HeLLLLooooooo Anyone out there? Review, please! Oh and while you're at buy my an identification bracelet, because I want one really really really really BAD! Ok, maybe not I'll settle for a review. ;)


	6. Exterminator Begins

Chapter 6 (Exterminator Begins)

A/N: Don't think I've told anyone but here is why my writing is all paragraphed: I learned to write wrong. I'm not kidding, I learned wrong in 1st grade, and nobody ever corrected me. Until last year (8th grade.) I learned to write dialogue wrong, and had to re-teach myself! (Comma, and quotation wise.) My teacher is always telling me to move it down, but that looks weird to me, plus it makes it look longer, which bugs me… I like big paragraphs, and sadly I have no Beta. So yes I suppose I could learn to do it correctly. But that is what High school is for! So sorry! ;)

Star walked slowly behind Robin, she didn't exactly want to see Kitten again. She continued shivering violently despite Robin's cape. Robin heard her teeth chattering so he stopped for a second and waited for Star to catch up. He put his arm around her shoulders, and then he whispered in her ear, "Star I promise as soon as I get some information out of Kitten, we'll go right back to the tower and…" They had arrived at Kitten's Cell, they could tell because it had the only pink door in the entire place. "Here you are… I should warned you, Kitten is a bit… Feisty." "Oh yeah, we know", said Robin brushing off the warning. Star shivered, "Ah!" One minute she was in Robin's arms, the next she was on the floor. (A/N: Happens to me all the time (minus Robin.) ) Robin looked around confused, and then he finally found Star sprawled on the ground. He bent down beside her, "Star, what just happened?" "I fell." Robin raised his eyebrows but helped her up, "Maybe you should wait in the car…" Star moved closer to Robin, with a frightened look on her face. "Ok maybe not in the car, but somehow I don't think it'd be smart to take you into Kitten's cell. Star nodded, "I shall wait here." "I'm with you, Kitten gives me the creeps!" Said Beastboy. "I'm with you too, man". Cyborg agreed. Raven sighed, "No 'creeps' involved, I just don't like her." Robin glared at his team,  
"Fine I'll go in alone. But if I don't come out in 20 minutes, promise you'll get me out of there!"

Robin took a deep breath as he put his hand on the doorknob. He held his breath as he turned it. "Good Luck Robin!" Robin grinned at Star, "Thanks." He opened the door. Kitten seemed surprisingly calm, "Hello, Robbie-pooh, you can only stay for a few minutes, Fangie-pooh, my BOYFRIEND, wouldn't like you to be here much longer. What do you want?' "Uh… Kitten? Do you know anything about the spider infestation?" Kitten opened her mouth like she was in shock, "Oh, ROBBIE, how could you think such a thing? I don't even have a window in these stinky old cell!" Robin raised an eyebrow, "So you DO know something?" "Er…", Kitten realized she didn't sound too convincing," So how's your girlfriend?" That caught Robin off guard, "I don't Have a-- Hey don't change the subject." "Why? You might as well settle for Second best Starfire, since you can't have me", she flashed him a gleaming smile the size of Texas. Robin couldn't stop his hands from curling up into fists, he was half tempted to use them, "Star is anything, but second best. But we aren't here to talk about my love life. Fang has something to do with this Spider epidemic, doesn't he? You can't do anything from a cell, but he got out, a week ago. As his girlfriend, wouldn't you be partial to defending him?" Kitten tucked a loose hair behind her ear, and in a very sad voice said, "Actually, Robbie, Fangie and I had a fight, right before he got out. I haven't seen him since." "But you sounded pretty happy about being his girlfriend, and about how I couldn't stay long, because, it would make him jealous", Robin grinned, "I probably out stayed my stay, I'll leave now." Kitten glared daggers at his back as he left, "If only daddy had bought me those acting classes!"

Robin had been out of the room for a good 5 minutes at least; she heard the person on duty lock up her door. She immediately whipped out her cell phone, "Fangie? Oh Fangie-Pooh! It's awful; they're on to you! The Teen Titans! No, sweetums, I didn't tell that wretched cutie anything! And you know what? He doesn't even have a girlfriend! Yeah I know, I totally saw something between him and that !#$ Starfire! Oh right, um, no. Even if they do know it's you they shouldn't be able to track you, so… Yeah. Um-Hmm. It was awful pretending I didn't hate him, but I did it for us, right? No I have no feelings for him what so ever, I just used him to get you back. Yeah, that was totally my plan the whole time! Ok, love you Fangie, Bye!"

**A/N: So do you like it? Or is it so awful, that you are half tempted to print it out and blow your nose in**


	7. LEGGOH!

Chapter 7 (LEGGOH!)

Star immediately jumped up, forgetting momentarily how cold she was when she saw Robin come out, "Friend! You are unharmed?" "Of course Star, Kitten's bark is worse than her bite."

Star cocked her head, "Is Kitten a tree? Or a dog?"

Robin laughed, "Neither Star, it's a saying."

"So man, what'd you find out?", Cyborg asked, with an odd amount of curiosity.

"It was Fang no doubt. Kitten's an AWFUL actress."

"I knew it! Pay up Cye!" Beastboy said

. "Hey I did NOT say we where betting with money…"

"Dude yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

Raven rolled her eyes, ignoring them, and started walking toward the door. Robin wrapped an arm around Star, "Feeling better?"

Star nodded, but as they starting walking toward the door her ankle gave out again, she fell to the ground helplessly. Meanwhile Beastboy and Cyborg were still engrossed in their 'stupid argument of the day', " DUDE! Gimme my money!"

All of a sudden Beastboy tripped on Star and landed on top of her, then Cyborg tripped over Beastboy, and landed on top of them both. Now usually Star was very strong, and she could easily lift both of them up. But not when they were crushing her. She starting coughing violently choking and gasping for air. Cyborg and Beastboy scrambled to get off of her, but she continued panting….

Robin Held out a hand to help her up, she took it, and using all her strength managed to get back on her feet. She stood stably for about a second then fell back to the hard, cold, cement ground. She was obviously weakened. Robin noticed, and picked her up again, this time he carried her to the car. Yet she continued to pant, until half way home she fell asleep on hiss shoulder. That's when Robin decided They HAD to Find Fang.

A/N: Now I could be evil and stop the chapter there, like I want to, but that would be mean.

Star felt an arm brushed her gently, a loose hair being tucked behind her ear, she opened her eyes. "Careful Star", Robin was right next to her. In her bedroom. She didn't eve remember how she had gotten there. Had she collapsed in Battle? Star didn't think so. She looked down suspiciously at her bitten leg. The band-aid was off but the bite was as bright as ever. She slowly moved her hand down toward her leg, she ran her fingers over the cut, but something felt wrong. Actually something just didn't feel at all: She couldn't feel her leg! At all!

"Robin?" Star's voice shook.

"What's the matter, Star, are you ok?" Robin immediately got worried.

"I can not feel my leg."

"Star that's normal, you were probably laying on it and cut off the circulation…" Robin helped her to her feet, "You just have to walk it off." But Star couldn't figure out how to walk, her weird leg flopped all over the place, until…She fell into the splits. Robin made a choking sound, halfway to a gasp and looked away. Star couldn't even feel anything she pulled herself back to the bed, and pulled her skirt down quickly.

"Robin. I still can not feel my leg!"

Robin slowly turned around, "Can you move it? Like bending it?" Star shook her head. "Well… Try walking on it again, "Then again don't!"

Star sighed, "Robin what is happening to me?"

Robin Sat down next to her, "I don't know Star but I promise I'll find out."

A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Even if you thought it was awful!


	8. SomeFang

Chapter 8 (SomeFang)

"So what is our first plan of action?" Robin asked, "Finding Fang?"

"I say we squish all the spider and then-" Cyborg was interrupted.

"NO! I say no squishing, we should capture one and run some tests, find out if they are genetically altered or something…" Beastboy suggested.

To everyone's surprise, "Yeah that makes sense." All 4 heads turn to stare at Raven. "In fact it's the only thing he has said today that DOES make sense."

Beastboy glared, "You just HAD to add something mean on the end didn't you? Would it kill you to be nice to me?"

"May-" Raven got cut off.

"GIRLS! KNOCK IT OFF!" Yelled Cyborg.

There was a momentary silence… Until Beastboy's brain gears started clicking, "Hey I'm not a gi-"

"Friends, let us focus on the issues at hand", Star had been pretty quiet until then.

"Thank you Star. Yeah I think Beastboy right", Robin agreed.

"DUDE! I'm a genius! In your face Spider Squishy man!"

Cyborg glared, "Shut up, Green Bean."

"Hey!"

Robin raised his hand over his eyes. That was his sign that if they didn't shut up in the next five minutes, he would MAKE them shut up. Star put a hand to Robin shoulder, "It will be ok, Robin."

Robin nodded silently.

"My leg does not hurt, in fact it has become much more flexible!" Star rolled of her chair and landed in the splits. All the boys winced. Then she flipped her leg around so it was next to her head.

Robin turned pink and looked away. 5 seconds later so did Beastboy and Cyborg. Raven said, "Umm, Star, you do know that you're wearing a skirt?"

Star blushed and undid her twisty position, pulling herself back on the couch. Robin opened an eye, still blushing red as a tomato, "Right… Erm… But you still can't walk on it right?"

Star nodded, somewhat too embarrassed to speak.

"Is it safe to look now?" Asked Beastboy.

"Yeah", said Raven, rolling her eyes. Amazing how teenagers could be so immature.

"So, team I want to get right on top of this now! Cyborg start doing searches on Fang." Cyborg nodded. "Raven and Beastboy you two capture a few spiders, for tests, try to capture a normal one too, so we can spot possible differences…"

Beastboy looked cautiously at Raven, "So Robin, what exactly will you and Starfire be doing alone? Together?"

Robin went back into tomato mode, "We'll, be, err running some tests on her leg…"

"Um hmm, right…." Beastboy smiled.

Raven grabbed Beastboy pulling him off the couch and toward the door, "Common Green Bean."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"You are what you eat!" Cyborg called after him. After Beastboy and Raven when out of sight he got up and left the room leaving Robin and Starfire alone.

"So what's new with the bite?" Robin asked. He watched as Star slowly pulled off her boot.

She searched her leg looking for the bite, it was now on the back of her leg, and it was purple. More than that, it was turning her leg purple! Almost spider web-like, thin purple lines extended from the bite.

"Well, that doesn't look too good…" Said Robin pointing out the obvious. He gently put his hand on it, "Does that hurt?" Star shook her head. He pinched her leg lightly, "Feel anything?" Star shook her head again. "Maybe it's num or something…" He ran his fingers over it lightly.

Star giggled, "That tickles!"

"Hmm… That's weird."

"What is weird Robin?"

"The fact that you can't feel anything in your leg, unless I tickle it."

Star cocked her head to the side, "Robin do you think the wed of purple is dangerous?"

Robin thought, "Purple can be kind of a venomish color, not sure if it's fatal… We should probably ask Cyborg to run some tests…"

"Let us be off!" Said Star in a voice that told him she didn't quite understand what he had said. So he nodded and started walking toward Cyborg's room until he remembered that Star couldn't walk.

He Turn around and picked her up, carrying her in the direction of Cyborg's room, "You know it's a good thing you are so light." Star blushed. Robin dropped her off in Cyborg's room then left saying, "I'll be right back I want to go get something…."

A/N: Longer Chapter! Ooer. But I left a cliffe (I think) o what do you think he's going to go get? Is there anyone even reading this story anymore? ;)


	9. Tatwho?

Chapter 9()

Robin tossed stuff behind him faster than it could fall on him, he nearly took a hit to the head but instead he grabbed his attacker and put it under his arm, "You're coming with my buddy!" Robin realized he was talking to crutches so he quickly shut up, and reminded himself to clean up his room later. Robin's room now looked like a swamp, Beast Boy wasn't the only one who seriously needed to clean out his closet. Robin felt kind of weird leaving all this stuff lying around on his floor, usually he was very neat. At his top speed he shoved everything back into his closet, then shut and locked it. Unfortunately he had accidentally put away one of the crutches. Half sighing half growling Robin ripped over the door grabbed the crutch and shut the door. He could hear everything fall down inside his closet; he hoped that door was strong…

Robin looked at his watch; Cyborg would probably be half way through the tests by now… As he ran toward the door he tripped, "Better be careful, or _I'll_ end up needing these crutches…" Robin slapped a hand over his mouth, "Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." He laughed, and then realized he was talking to himself again. He closed the door behind him, "Now to get these to Star…" He looked around, he put the crutches under his arms and crutch-walked al the way to Cyborg's room. 'Crutches are a whole new way of working out', Robin decided. He knocked on Cyborg's door and resisted the urge to kick it open.

"Come on in, man," Cyborg waited for Robin to close the door.

"Well?" Asked Robin.

"The tests are complete and… There is definitely something weird going on…" As Cyborg said this, Star kicked out the purple spider web leg, and a purple web came shooting out…OF HER LEG!

Robin resisted to urge to gag, "So…err, what does this tell us?"

Cyborg shrugged, "Something REALLY weird is going on."

Robin glared, "We already knew that!"

" Hey I can tell you more when Raven and Beastboy come back with the spider…"

Right on cue, "Honies we're home! Hey Star, nice tattoo!" Raven resisted to urge to kick Beastboy.

"Robin what is a tat-oooooo?" Star asked.

"Err, a TATTOO is a…err…" Robin stumbled.

"Really cool thing! Printed on you skin, it can be all different colors-"

Raven cut Beastboy off, "Hey then you could be one BIG tattoo."

Beastboy glared, "You couldn't resist could you?" Raven shook her head.

"The point is…It's NOT a tattoo." Cyborg said.

"The it's a really great marker drawing, how'd ya learn to draw like that?"

"Beastboy it isn't a drawing! It's stuck on Star's leg!" Robin yelled.

Wait… It's stuck ON her leg? I thought it was under the skin…." Cye mumbled.

Star slid a hand down her leg and tugged at a corner of the web, her fingernail went right under it. "Well that answers that question, can you pull it off?" Robin asked. Star shook her head.

"So… DO you guys have the spiders?" Cye asked.

"Yep right here!" Beastboy pulled out a see through container.

"There's only one." Pointed out Raven.

"There _were_ two, you saw them Raven."

Beastboy put his eyes up next to the box, there was a leg sticking out of the weird spiders mouth, "One ate the other."

"EW!" "Is that possible?" "Is that not considered Candleism?" "Cannibalism actually…"

"Well", said Cye, "I'll just run the tests n this one then…"

"You do that, we'll work on finding Fang", Said Robin. After Beastboy and Raven left, "Almost forgot, here Star these are called crutches… They worked like this… That way you can walk."

"But Robin I think I like it better when you carry me…" Said Star.

Robin threw the crutches over his shoulder and shrugged, "Works for me!" He picked Star up bride style and carried her out of the room.

A/N: Let's here it for Random fluff at the end! I swear I will get to the point soon… ;)


	10. SpidyGirl

Chapter (SpidyGirl)

A/N: Things are getting REALLY weird here, SO weird in Fact that, I have managed to confuse myself! But the show-er-story must go on!

"Ok", Cyborg announced, "The tests have been completed, and it turns out that the spiders genetics have DEFINATLEY been altered."

The teens all nodded at each other, after a few minutes of synchronized bobbing the debate continued, "Altered to do what?" Beastboy asked.

"Uh… Eat people."

Everybody's jaws dropped except Cyborg's, "HA HA HA I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT!" Yelled Cyborg while wiping tears from his eyes.

Everybody glared in his direction, "Man, some people really don't know how to take a joke… Ok they contain this…Venom; only it's not venom, if you know what I mean… Well anyway, they have sort of this sense, and if they sense something, haven't quite figured out what… They'll bite the person, and inject the 'venom'."

"The venom's purple?" Asked Raven.

Cyborg nodded.

"Soo…. Anyway to reverse it?" Asked Robin.

"Yeah but we're going to need some more spiders…" Cyborg looked thoughtfully in Beastboy and Raven's direction.

"But! It's Robin's turn! How come Robin always gets the good jobs!"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Common Beastboy, you'll understand when you're older, and….more mature…."

"What do you mean mature, I'm all over mature! Meanie!"

Cyborg laughed as they left, "Someday when Beastboy DOES mature he and Raven will make an interesting couple, that's for sure…."

"Robin, what does the word 'couple' mean?"

Robin froze, why did she always ask him? "Er, it means like 2 things together, a couple of Ducks…"

"You and I are a 'couple' then yes?"

Cyborg burst out laughing, "Good luck explaining that one!"

"Er… No… 'Couple' when being used to refer to two people, means that they are going out."

Star thought that over for a moment, "What does "going out" means?"

Cyborg continued to laugh.

"Er two people 'going out', er boyfriend and girlfriend, they like each other MORE than friends."

"Like Teammates?"

Robin sighed, "Sure why not?' Cyborg stopped laughing.

"Then you and I are doing the going out, yes?"

"If you want to."

"Yes! I am your girlfriend, correct?"

"Well, you are now", said robin with a devilish grin, "And I promise once we get this whole Spider thing under control, I'll explain a whole bunch of new words to you, like date, and kiss…"

Cyborg raised an eyebrow, and started coughing suggestively.

Star went back to studying the web now firmly attached to her leg.

Robin grinned.

A/N: Short and to the point, I'll finish this soon I swear.


	11. Cure

Chapter (Cure)

Eventually Raven and Beastboy trudged through the door carrying a bag full of spiders. Well actually it kind of floated behind them due to Raven's powers.

"So Raven how do like your spiders? Well done, or deep fried?" Joked Beastboy.

"I like them dead and as far away from me as possible", was Raven's emotionless response.

"Raven, don't tell me you're afraid of spiders!" Joked Beastboy.

"I'm not afraid of _anything_." Scowled Raven.

Beastboy raised an eyebrow.

Raven glared, "What?"

"Remember that movie?" Beastboy asked.

"Hey I was only freaked out because all of you were so freaked out", declared Raven.

"RRRIiiGGHHHTTTT…." Said Beastboy, tempting Raven to throw the bag of spiders at him.

"Enough!", Said Cyborg as he entered the room, "Toss the suckers here, I'm open!" Beastboy jumped up grabbing the spider bag, he threw it like a football to Cyborg who caught it with one hand. Cye Laughed, "Ha, Beastboy, you throw like a _girl!_"

"Dude what are you talking about?" Beastboy screamed.

Raven, sensing an argument, interrupted, "There is a little alien girl I know who is expecting a cure from these spiders, if you don't mangle them first…"

"All right, I'm going, I'm going…" Cyborg trudged out of the room.

Raven walked toward the room until Beastboy stopped her, "Wait!"

Raven froze, "What?" She turned around and glared at him.

"Uh… Nothing… It's not that important…"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She was about to stop out of the room but she instead found herself saying, Hey sometime, after this spider thing gets sorted out, wanta take a walk in the park together?" And the award for asking a guy out on a date without any emotion in your voice goes to Raven.

Beastboy stood there fore a while gaping like a fish. "Never mind", muttered Raven, as she turned to stomp out of the room.

"Wait. I'd love to… I was going to ask you anyway."

"Cool", and then she vanish from the room.

"Well that was weird", thought Beastboy, 5 seconds later he danced around screaming/singing, "I've GOT A DAAAATE, I'VE GOT A DAAAATE! AND IT'S WITH A GIIIIRRRLLL! YEAH!"

Raven could actually could heard his awful singing from the inside of her room, her shoulders shook in silent laughter, that could only be heard from inside her head. Her robes sported a light purple.

Meanwhile with Cyborg and Starfire and Robin, and the invisible ghosts inside the tower, and spiders, and more spiders….

"The remedy is almost complete, yes?" Asked Starfire.

"No guarantees… I'm no scientist..." admitted Cyborg.

"I'm sure it'd be hard to do more damage…" observed Robin eyeing her leg.

"Ok here we go…" Cyborg took a test tube, swirled it around and smelled it, after choking for 5 minutes, her choked out,"Good luck…"

Star downed the test tube in a sip smacking her lips she exclaimed, "Is there more?"

The purple slowly faded away into her leg, she carefully took a step, "Good as blue!"

Robin raised an eyebrow, " Good as new?"

Star blushed and giggled, "Yes! Only…" She did a back flip, into a cartwheel down into the splits, "I seem to still be very flexible..."

"I'm sure that'll work to you advantage…" Observed Robin, "Now, Let's go find Fang!"


	12. Fang Alert

(Fang Alert)

Finding Fang didn't turn out to be that hard. He was at the center of the city with most of the weird spiders. Almost like he was waiting for something. He was either really dumb, or he had a plan. Then again maybe both… So anyway the titans followed the spiders and found Fang, who looked as weird and freaky and spidery as ever.

"Welcome to your doom Titans, and to the beginning of the Spider World…. Say hello to my family!" He did a long sweep showing off his 'family'.

"Yep, I see the resemblance", said Raven..

Fang hit himself on the head, "No you stupid titans, they aren't my real family! Honestly… I created them, as I was created, with a few new features… As I'm sure you've learned…" He said this looking at Starfire. Star took a step behind Robin. Robin thought he saw Fang lick his lips. Ew.

"You leave Star alone!" Yelled Robin.

"Shut up Bird you have no power here (extra credit to those who guess where this line comes from!).

"Actually…" Robin started to say that some bird ate spiders, but was interrupted.

"SHUT UP YOU-" Fang yelled.

Star took a step forward, "Fang, why do you fight against us? I do not understand your motive."

Suprizingly he answered, with a soft tone to his voice, " Robin went with Kitten, MY GIRL, to prom. Then you through us both in jail."

"Hey!", yelled Robin," Only because she dragged me into it against my will! She was going to blow up the city! Besides you got back together…"

"IN JAIL!" Screamed Fang.

"Well you're out of jail now, aren't you?" asked Robin, then he added, "But not for long… I advise that you dispose of all you little spider creations and come with us to turn yourself in, it would be so much easier for all of us…"

"Never!" Shrieked Fang charging at Robin.

Robin sighed, 'Why doesn't that ever work? Oh well worth a try…"

Suddenly Starfire stepped in front of Robin, Fang came to a screeching halt, "This isn't your fight girl."

"Is it not my fight? Have you not endanger my city? Have I not been bitten been bitten, marked, perhaps, but YOUR spiders? Are you NOT planning on taking over the world? If it is not my fight then why are you attempting to attack my boyfriend?", Starfire narrowed her eyes in righteous fury.

Cyborg whispered to Beastboy, "Whoa, I thought Raven was the one we didn't want to get mad…"

"Er…" Fang pulled at his shirt uncomfortably, " I was bored and it was fun?" (Where did that line come from?)

Starfire's eyes narrowed even more, "Wrong answer." As a single star bolt shot from Star's eyes, it molded into a spider web. Fang shot his own purple glob back at her, but it got caught in her web.

"Crap." Fang muttered, then the web wrapped around him several times. Helplessly, he fell over. As he fell a little control switch fell out of his pocket, conviently landing under Robin's foot. Robin did then what Robin does best, he squashed the switch, and all of 'Fang's Freaky Spiders', keeled over. Then he walked over next to Starfire.

"So, do you think now would be a good time for our first date?"

Starfire smiled, "Yes I think so."

Robin slid his arm around her waist, "Hey guys, can you put Fang back in jail for me, we have… plans."

"We'll be right behind you…" Beastboy nudged Raven Playfully.

Raven pretended to shudder, "Right…. " As the other 3 team mates started walking in the opposite dierection, Robin heard Raven say, "You know I don't see the point of putting him back in jail, he's just going to get out again…"

"You know she's right…" said Beastboy.

"Hey Fang, wanta grab a pizza before we throw you in the Slamer?" Asked Cyborg.

Meanwhile back to Robin and Starfire, "So tough week huh?"

"Yes, Tough, but worth it." Giggled Star.

"So where do you wants go?"

"Where-ever you want to go." Answered Star.

"But I'm asking you." Said Robin.

"Well in that case… I'd love to go to Florka's, they have exquiste Salkaima…"

"Er… On second thought let's just go to Red Robin…"

"Oh you own your own restaurant!"

THE END


End file.
